Of Rei and Super Powers
by water mixed flame
Summary: Rei's stuck in the middle of a discussion that she may regret later on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**_______________**

Of Rei and Super Powers

___________________

Rei buried her head in the comfort of her folded arms, enjoying the soft cotton of her black hoodie while trying to hide from the world. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath and exhaled, counting to 10 to try and calm her obviously strung out and gnawed nerves that the other senshi kept testing. The two, no, _three _blondes that she was hanging out with at the Crown at the moment. Pausing for a moment, Rei shook her head. O.k., so maybe four blondes, if she counted soda man, but all of that was besides the point. The point was that she knew too many blondes, and that was a bad sign in her opinion. Especially since she ended up hanging out with them more than the others, which meant (In her mind anyway.) that she herself could be turning into a blonde.

'_Now then, enough with the sulking Hino._' giving one last firm nod, the raven lifted her head and tried not to cringe at what they were talking about.

"You know," said Minako, tapping her chin with a thoughtful expression, "if I could have any super power in the world, I would want to have the ability to walk through walls."

A warning twisted the miko's stomach after she said this, and as Haruka nodded enthusiastically at her choice of power, applauding and congratulating Minako as the cerulean eyed girl bowed in a mocking way. The feeling grew worse like a bad fungus when Usagi looked confused for a moment before looking at Minako, and with a tilt of her head asked, "Why would you want that kind of power?"

Rei gulped, smacking a palm to her forehead and wishing Usagi never even asked that question when Minako smirked lecherously, glancing at the raven with a glint in her eyes and saying, "Well, I would tell you, but you're just to innocent to hear it."

Rei flushed as Minako winked at her, blowing a kiss to the raven as Haruka laughed deeply, shaking her head at the wide eyed, mouth dropped open, shocked expression the moon princess had on her face.

Giggling, Minko turned to Haruka and asked, "Your turn, Ruka. What super power would you have?"

Haruka' s grin was more lecherous than Minako's, though the miko wasn't surprised. Sometimes Rei really thought that those two spend too much time together since Minako's been turning more and more into a pervert, and can easily catch onto the racer's jerk. It's almost as if she's become a clone of the older blonde or something, Rei shivered at the thought of a miniature Haruka.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rei turned to watch the conversation continue, her temper getting shorter and shorter like the fuse of a lit firecracker.

Holding up three fingers, Haruka leaned forward and whispered, "Three words. X-ray vision."

Sighing, the miko let her head fall against the smooth surface of the booth's table, grounding her teeth when Usagi shook off her daze and said, "X-ray vision? I thought that was only two words?"

Haruka shrugged, "Don't know, and don't care. If you want to know then go ask Ami."

"But she's not here."

The blonde racer nodded, crossing her toned arms over her chest saying, "Exactly, so don't worry about it."

Usagi nodded then started jumping in her seat, clapping her hands childishly as she gushed, "My turn! My turn!!"

The miko sighed for the umpteenth time that day and shook her head, covering her face with her hands, already knowing and dreading what Usagi was going to say.

"Alright Usagi, you have the floor." Minako giving a shaky smile as she tried to hold back her laughter since she so obviously knew what the princess was going to say.

With a dreamy sigh, Usagi giggled and rested her chin in cupped hands saying softly, "I wish I had the power to track Mamoru, so I could know where he was at all times."

Rei coughed, seemingly, choking on the air she was breathing and stared incredulously at the blonde odango sitting next to her.

"What?" the miko managed weakly since the other two blondes were too shocked to say anything.

"What do you mean, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes as she stared up at the fire senshi with large, shining crystal blue eyes.

Rei opened my mouth then shut it a few times before sighing and shaking her head, letting it fall to the table again.

"What I think Rei is trying to say." she could hear Minako say cautiously, still a bit shocked, "Is, why you would want to be a living Mamoru GPS tracking system?"

Usagi just tilted her head to the side innocently and said in a soft, confused tone, "Didn't I just tell you that I wanted to know where Mamoru was at all times?"

Grumbling, the miko shivered at how wrong that sounded to her.

"Yeah, but," Haruka started, chuckling a little uneasy as she continued, "don't you think that sounds just a _wee _bit too possessive?"

Usagi blinked innocently and shook her head, wondering what they were trying to say, while Rei chuckled and sung under her breath, "Touch my man again, and I will f--- you up."

Luckily the moon princess didn't hear her and began to jump in her seat excitedly before turning to face the sulking miko and exclaiming, "It's your turn Rei-chan!! What power would you have?"

Growling as the last of her nerves were worn down, Rei sat up straight and shouted, "Why the heck are we even talking about this when we already have powers?!!"

Minako just grinned and leaned over the table to pinch the miko's cheek playfully, causing a small blush to dust the raven's pale cheeks lightly.

"Awww, Rei-puu, don't be a party pooper and answer the question. It's not going to hurt you."

Looking at the adorable and irresistible combination of the blonde's famous pout and puppy dog eyes, the miko could only whimper and sigh, nodding in defeat.

"Alright, alright."

Minako cheered, and all three of the blondes gazed at the raven expectantly, anticipating what the girl was going to say.

With a bright smile, Rei looked at each of them and proclaimed, "If I had a super power, I would have the ability to set people of fire just by flipping them off! And I would call that power the _real_ Burning Finger, since it's way better than that stupid move off of G-Gundam."

Rei watched as the table grew deathly silent, and tried not to laugh at the shocked faces of Haruka and Minako, since Usagi looked confused again. The odango headed blonde opened her mouth to ask a question, but Rei rose her hand and shook her head.

"If you don't understand Usagi, I'll simplify it. My superpower is to set people on fire by giving them the bird, or finger, or however you want to say it."

The miko could promise that she could see a light bulb go off in the blondes head and smirked as her face twisted into undulated shock, matching the other two blondes. Rei laughed, loud and hard, but as soon as the shock settled, and everyone was back to normal, Rei felt a frigid warning run slowly down her spine, forcing her to stop laughing abruptly and gulp hard when she saw the three dark and fuming figures of her friends looking ready to pounce and pummel her into the ground.

Let's just say that when Minako said that she wouldn't get hurt… it was a lie. Especially after Rei tried her_ 'super power'_ on them.

_**_________**_

**The End**


End file.
